halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
Apologies The moment I made that post, I felt an extreme burst of regret and stupidity. I am sorry that I tried to inflict revenge as it was completely unnecessary. I think that all the aggression on the site has put me on edge lately, so in order to turn into what I hate the most (an enemy of the site), I'll try and refrain from looking at too many talk pages for now. Its just that I felt your comment seemed to be an attack towards me, which in the way it was worded, it seemed like it was. Like 501 pointed out, however, there was no content to that article. Again, my apologies to you and the rest of the communities, for my abnormal behavior lately. --'SPARTAN' Talk 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) More Heralds of Chaos stuff Picture Just wanted to let you know that Botzombie used your picture on UNSC Post War. I wasn't sure whether you permitted him so I didn't want to take any action. That's all, I think I got the picture off of google images. I placed the copyright use as "Under fair uasage" so I didn't really think there was a problem with that. Heck of a coincidence though huh?--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 17:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Machinima #halopedia Hey...remember that conversation that we had where you said that you would unban me from #halopedia on sunday(which was the next day, which is what you said that you would do...)? --'H*bad (talk)' 18:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Question How does RP work? I couldn't find a rule page anywhere.--Bobzombie 02:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey CT. Could you fix this page for me? Joint Reyes-McLees/Eternia Shipyards. Thanks in advance. Does Marine Corps knowledge work (I mean it is the UNSC Marince Corps) for the Military part? As for British commonwealth....Right. I'll get on that.--Bobzombie 03:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Infection RSVP RE:Infection I accept! Cheers, mate!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, and I hope I don't sound ignorant, but having never done something like this before, how does this work? :-)--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats I would like to the first to congratulate you on your successful RfA and I feel that you will make a great Admin and the site will really benefit from you contributions. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 08:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your Adminstration 1143rd Air Components CT what would be the Air Component to the Monastir Guards? I need it for CWO-1 Mary Smith. If you don't have it, it would be useful to make one. I learned from last time that I should ask you first.--Bobzombie 04:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I create an Infantry Regiment for Infection?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I saw the Aviation Company on Monastir Guards and thought "I better switch Mary's Unit"--Bobzombie 04:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Colonial Army Numerical Name: 11th Air Assault Regiment Royal Regiment Name: Royal Hunnington Air Regiment Type: Air Assault County: Hunnington I'm not entirely sure how commonwealth states organise their air forces so you're gonna have to help me. sorry. :P --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought I'll make a rifles regiment, seeing as I know how to organise that. I'll leave the air stuff to the Marine and Navy forces. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Infection If I have command of the Airborne Gaurds of Hunnington, will I still be able to RP as soldiers infantryman in other member's units? Also, I read in the Tonyverse that the Air force was intergrated as part of the Navy after the HCW. Does that mean I can still use an Air Force character acting as an exchange officer in the New Harmony Land Forces Command?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) October 16th Why did you delete October 16th? It had nothing actualy to do with the story line. Just background. Was going to explore the battle sims of The Pastor Rifles and other units.--Bobzombie 14:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Leadership The Leaders of the different Regiemts will be equal in terms of power right? As in Colonel Lemierre will not be higher than Lt.Colonel Garcia because of commission.--Bobzombie 17:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Infection IP address hey Tony i recently tried to edit one of my pages and i was blocked because I have the same IP address like someone else. And it said you could unblock it. So could you help me out *ahum* Re: Infection Infection Hello, I was wondering if I could play Infection as the leader of a group of Elite survivors, since the UNSC is a bit too organized for me. If I can't, then thats fine. I'll just play as a marine. Nra 'Vadumee Re:Name Change As I said above, I apologize if I sounded aggressive in any way. I'm not trying to insult you in any way, its just that I felt you handled it a bit hastily. Again, sorry if I sound like I'm trying to be hostile, it is but my opinion. We've been somewhat friendly acquaintances on HFFW and I don't want to turn us into enemies. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 01:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with signature How do you do the signature code so many other users have.I call it the bubble chat.I'm new here and I'd like some help.Thank You.Killerlance 05:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Award Post it where you would like it! Or don't post it at all, it's up to you.}} Template Why'd you remove the stuff on Ariana's Infobox that makes part of it white? Now I have to highlight the box to read the info! Help! I don't want to sound to needy but........... Can you help me with they rules around here, because I don't want to get blocked. I read the policy,but can you expand on it..... -MerchantofDeath (p.s.- on halopedia, I didn't know that you were not allowed to write stories (didn't read the policy :(.....) Can you clear my name with the Adminstator Smoke. If not, I understand.) RE: FotM Nomination and Voting OK. I say in the old nominations ODST Joshie being a co-writer of something and he nominated his article, so I thought I could nominate mind. Thanks for telling, I could have been really screwed. - Re. Dialogue No problemo, homie. There's other Dialogue templates as well, I think they're labeled Dialogue2 and 3. They're stolen from Wookiepedia if I remember correctly. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 13:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Boo-hoo ORLY NAO? Infection slow-down? 'Ello, mate. What's happening with Infection at the moment? It seems like no one's posted in days.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ready and eager.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh.....What happened? When will it start up again?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 02:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :When Infection re-starts (sorry about the false start), will it begin with AR's post about the perimeter around the Science Centre being overrun, or my one? Furthermore, in addition to canon Halo weapons, are we allowed to make up some of our own stuff, for example, grenade launchers and other attachments, GMGs, UAVs, heavy machine guns, mortars, etc.?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Request First off, I hate to sound like an ass but, I told you so. But that is besides the point. I would like to ask you, as you are the admin I am most familiar with, that you take up the issue with the admin team of political views.Or well all views. I request a rule be made that states something about keeping your opinions to yourself and respect others opinions. Or well something like that. That way what happened today will never happen again. Regards, Bob.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 23:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RPs. What are the rules on RPs? I mean creating one and such.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 23:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RP:Aftermath CT, I would like to invite you to become a moderator on RP:Aftermath. It would be great to have you on the team and you would be an amazing contribution to our RP. Thanks, Bob.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 02:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Sensitive Matters NCF help CT could you help out with OPERATION:Legends? I was pretty sure I had cleared up the article so it stated that the SPARTANs were part of TF Oscar and separate from the ODSTs. Thanks,Bob.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 12:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism? Y R U marking that page Plagorism? It isn't plagorism, even look at the talk page. Ajax is lyin. FOR STANDING UP AGAINST COMMUNISM YOU HAVE BEEN REWARDED THE GOLD STAR FOR STANDING UP AGAINST THE FORCES OF COMMUNISM, SOCIALISM, AND MARXISM. FUCK YEAH, CAPITALISM, ETC. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 01:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Corez Why did you delete my note? Half Elite, Half ODST 08:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Sorry Thank you! Thank you, both Maslab and C.Tony! I wasn't going for stuborn, nor was I trying to sound like you were here for my enjoyment. I've been a fanfic writer for years, and I get tired of complaints when I don't get any better suggestions from the people giving feedback. Thanks to the suggestions that the two of you have given, I now have something to work with. Here are the edits I'm going to work on. 1. I am going to clarify the ONI officer's status. The two of you seem to get what I'm going for, so I'll follow your suggestions. 2. I remember The Fall of Reach stating that some of the S-II Augmentations required brain surgery, and I was using the fact you just stated, Maslab ("Increasing activity of the brain is going to reduce reaction times anyway") as the reason why she gained telepathic powers in the first place, thereby allowing her to be strong enough mentally to control the Flood. I'll re-read it to make sure and look into the other suggestion about Forruner/Percusor technology as a catalyst, since First Strike has that Slipspace Crystal thing that the Covenant want on Reach (I think it's Percusor; something else to check). I'll make those edits as soon as I can. I'm sorry if I came off as an @$$. That was not my intention. Saberstorm 05:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Connectivity Issues Infection Pictures Would like a second opinion. Thanks again for your help with my Spartan article. Do you have any other issues that yo have suggestions for, or is it canon friendly now? Would like a second opinion. Thanks again for your help with my Spartan article. Do you have any other issues that you have suggestions for, or is it canon friendly now? (I think my keyboard is dying. I had to edit my spelling on this three times.) Saberstorm 02:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I did Hey Tony I did remove the picture but the message is still there -Darkshadow092 Mid-June is here! Don't want to sound like a nag, but mid-June has arrived! Let's go! :-D --The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) UNICOM Couldn't help but notice your post on Halopedia's Halo: Reach talk page - Why is UNICOM useless?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC)